7teen: Lost as a Dog
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Ep: 19: At a swap meet, little baby Emma begins to cry and sqeual, but only Mykan's Dog knows why, but since the others are too stupid to figure it out, she realzies she has to slip off and do it herself.
1. Intro: Me and my dog

**INTRO**

Early one morning, I stretched out my arms and yawned. Then I almost fell right back asleep again until my little beguile dog licked my hand. "All right, Penny. I'm up. I'm up."

I reach over to my night-table and got on my shades. Stopping for a moment to gaze at a picture of Amelie. I smiled at it, then went to the kitchen to fix Penny and I some breakfast.

It sure made me happy to have little Penny in my life. It wasn't easy living in your own apartment with no one else around all the time. Still… I was happy to have things the way they were now…

My own business, Comic-Cavern, money to support me, fabulous friends, a gorgeous angel for a girlfriend. I couldn't think of anything that could take it away from me…

Suddenly, my cell-phone rang, _Bye-Bye-Bye,_ I flicked it on, "Talk to me…"

It was Jen, telling me the swap-meet was ready to begin. I leashed Penny up, for she was coming out with me today. We all had the day off work to partake in the mall's outdoor, swap meet, where a lot of stores were selling some of their products and things for real cheap.

Today we were all going to browse around and see what we all could find, which was why I was taking Penny with me. It was beautiful day, and well worth the time for exercise.

…

I left my apartment on the seventh floor, and walked across the street to the mall. Where the gang was there waiting for me, Jen and Jonesy had their siblings with them, including Robbie, Diego, little baby Emma, Nikki couldn't take her eyes off her…

"Tickle-Tickle…" she squeaked playfully while tickling the baby's tummy.

And unfortunately, Courtney was there to. "Oh, no!" I muttered. I still hadn't forgotten how Courtney had such a huge crush on me, she even almost got into a fistfight with Amelie…

Courtney turned on her charm. "Hey there handsome-- Miss me?"

I could see this was going to be one of those days.

…

"_**Intro Theme"**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends…  
__Always hangin' together…  
__In a place where we grew up…!_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way.  
__I love my job.  
__And I live at the mall today.  
__And I… am on my own now and forever…_

_I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast…  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those who don't recall…**_

_**Mykan is only a fictional character I made and gave my penname, and nothing more. He's not me at all, nor is he related to me. It's all fiction…**_


	2. What's with Emma?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Courtney walked towards me and flicked her long red hair back. "Mmm… have you been working out?" she flirted with me, and winked.

Penny barked and growled at Courtney, either because she didn't know her, or… she knew that Courtney was trying to flirt with me in place of Amelie. "Ah! What's your problem…?" Courtney sneered at my dog.

I tugged the leash, "Penny, down!"

She obeyed and lay down on the grass. Luckily, Robbie and Diego got Courtney off my back when one of them threw a small rock at her from behind, "Ow…! You two are so dead!" and she chased them off…

I, however, was relived. "Sorry…" Jen said. "She still hasn't gotten it into her head…"

Caitlin came by shrieking louder than ever, "You guys are not going to believe this…" she cried. "Albatross' N Finch" just got a table set up, they got ninety percent off on all items."

Even Jen had to check this out, "Nikki, can you watch Emma…?" she quickly asked, but seeing as how Nikki was so busy smothering the baby…

"Oh, we're gonna have so much fun, pookems. Yah… yah… we are."

The baby giggled, and cooed.

Jen could see her answer, and rushed off with Caitlin. Jonesy felt he got ripped, "Why didn't she leave with the baby?" he asked.

"Uh… maybe because you didn't do such a good job with her the last time…" said Wyatt. "No, Joke…" added Jude, "I got fired from the ice-rink, dude. I miss it so."

"Uh… Jude…?" I said. "You got your job back remember, and "Stick-It" too"

Jude smiled, "Oh yeah-- huh… forgot."

With hat settled, we all headed into the parking-lot where the swap-meet was all set up, even a ways down the street too. Traffic was blocked off and everything.

…

It sure was quite a morning. There was all kinds of stands at the swap-meet. Even a few contests. Like _"Cheesy-Weezies"_ a shop in the mall that sold all kinds of dairy; particularly cheeses.

"Guess how many balls in this jar… and win valuable cheese." The stand-keeper announced. Jonesy already knew how many there were, "I counted them while I was working at the place."

Wyatt wondered, "Didn't you get fired from there?"

Jonesy was grim to admit it, but he did get fired. "I left their most expensive cheese-wheel in the storage before putting it in the refrigerator. It was nasty…!"

Wyatt and I looked disgusted, but we pressed on. We even met up with Jude who bought perfect wax for his skateboard after he wandered off. "Wha-ho-hoa… Dudes! This stuff makes me fly like the wind." he cheered, "Got some for Starr too."

We continued on our paths, and Wyatt found Serena, selling some old CDs. Wyatt decided to stay behind and help his girlfriend when she asked, though he had his doubts of having many sales, "Country music… Bleck!"

Typical Wyatt-- still not a fan of the country.

…

We met up with Jonesy's brothers, without Courtney, and we ran into Amelie who was running an Ice-Cream cart, she was glad to see us all that day. _"'Allo _boys…" she said, "Hi Robbie…" she flirted.

Robbie blushed, "Hi…"

"You are such a sweet little boy…"Amelie just had to peck him on the head. "Oh, sure, you'll kiss him but not me." I joked. My girlfriend looked up, and we shared a quick kiss. Then we all got an ice-cream each, Amelie let Robbie have his for free, and gave him an extra scoop.

Nikki then needed a rest. Wearing the baby carrier and carrying little Emma for too long was starting to kill her. So we all decided to take the closest bench in the shade. "Ooh... I need a break from all this." she groaned.

"Aw, come on, Nikki… I thought you liked babies…" I teased.

Nikki set Emma into her stroller, and fixed her frazzled hair as she sat down. "Babies, I like… the hard and back-breaking labour… that's another thing." She sat next to Jonesy, and he offered her some of his ice-cream… instead she kissed him…

Much to Robbie and Diego's disgust; _Still thinking Jonesy and Nikki were losers._

While we all sat there, Emma laughed and cooed at Penny who was sniffing at her, while I rested in the shade while still holding the leash. Suddenly… something caught Emma's little eyes.

A man who passed by down the sidewalk, calling out "Free Balloons…!" and he handed some out to all the kids. Emma wanted one, but she couldn't reach the man. So… she began to cry and squeal, but the man already had gone out of sight.

Her cries woke me up, "What's going on…?" I asked.

Jonesy bent down, "What's the matter Emma…?" he asked. "Ya' want your soother?" he gave it to his sister, but she spit it back out. Diego tried giving Emma, "Her bunny…?" that wasn't it either…

Robbie thought maybe she wanted a bite of ice-cream, but that resulted in her throwing Robbie's cone on the ground, "Aw, man…!"

Little Emma continued to cry, and that's when Jen and Caitlin came along with several bags of merchandise. "What's wrong with Emma?" Jen asked.

Jude plugged his ears, "Don't know, bra-- but that noise is really startin' to harsh on my earlobe!"

_Penny, however, she knew perfectly what Emma wanted; a balloon, and since the rest of us all seemed too stupid to realize that, she decided she'd have to go find that man herself._

Penny began to try and dash away from me, "Whoa! Penny…!" I snapped. "Penny, heal!" but my dog wouldn't obey.

Jen picked the baby up, "Well it's not a diaper-emergency. What's the matter, Emma?"

The baby just continued to cry and fuss about. "Hey… maybe she wants Mykan to hold her." Caitlin suggested, and that wasn't a half bad idea as I was good at handling babies too-- except, my dog was still trying to break away from me.

"Ugh! I can't, Caitlin. I'm trying to hold onto Penny." I said, "I can't hold her and Emma at the same time."

This was a problem. Wyatt wasn't there to help out, and Jude was still holding his ears in frustration of the baby's cries. Jen and Caitlin had too many shopping bags that they couldn't leave unattended, and there was no way I would let Robbie and Diego hold Penny. Nikki was also still wiped out from holding Emma for too long, "And I do really do pets, either."

This only left Jonesy, "I know I'm gonna regret this…"

"Say no more…" Jonesy said. "I'll take her, only if I get a small fee of course."

Somehow, I knew he was going to do that, but I didn't have time to argue. "Whatever…!" I said as I handed him the leash, "But don't you let go of her."

"Cross my heart and hope to live…" replied Jonesy.

Then I took the baby carrier, and Emma, but she still didn't stop crying. So we all decided to take a walk around the place and maybe it would calm her down.

_But Penny was more annoyed than ever, she knew what Emma wanted, but no one else did. What could SHE do about it-- being a dog._


	3. The search!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jonesy was finding it hard to hold onto Penny as she was still acting a little crazy, _almost as if she was trying to tell us something._ "Dude… I think you should get this dog tranquilized."

Luckily I couldn't hear him over Emma's cries. We had circled the entire swap meet about three times already, and she still didn't stop squealing. _However, she did stop for a few seconds, because she saw the man with the balloons walking down the other side of the street,_ but as soon as he went out of sight with his balloons she started crying again.

Jude finally snapped from the cries, "That's it, Dudes! I cannot take this anymore. I'm outta' here." and he dashed off on his board.

"Well, maybe she's hungry." Nikki suggested.

She had a point, it was coming up to noon, and we could all use a good lunch. So we decided to head for the outdoor food-court. _Penny, on the other hand decided now was her chance to find that man with the balloons._

She dashed around a lamppost allowing her to slip out of her collar, and she ran for it…!

Jonesy pulled on the leash, but it felt caught. "Hey! Ugh…!" he gave it a good yank, and the empty collar fell by my feet. I was shocked to find that Penny wasn't there. "Jonesy! What have you done?!" I nearly shouted.

"I didn't do anything…" protested Jonesy, "Your wild dog got away."

I looked all over the streets, "Penny! Penny…!" I called but she was nowhere to be seen. "Aw, man…! Aw, man!" I was almost ready to hyperventilate. I just had to go look for her. "And you're fired Jonesy! Forget about the pay."

Jen took Emma, who was still crying loudly. "We'll go get a table… you can go search."

I nodded, and headed off, Jonesy decided to go with me as he let Penny go. She had to be around somewhere.

…

Penny was dashing all over the streets searching for the man with the balloons. She ran past the cheese stand… under many tables… Through the walking crowds, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She even sniffed about to try and pick up the scent…

She then ran past the outdoor manicure tent where Courtney had just finished having her nails done, when Penny tripped her off her feet. "WHOA… Ah!" She turned her head just in time to see the dog disappear down the street. "What a mutt!" she grunted.

Then she looked up and saw me and Jonesy running down the other side of the street. "Ooh… what a hunk…" her nails were ruined, thank goodness, so she decided to make another move on me.

She dashed on ahead and was ready to do the old _"Anciently run-into on purpose around the corner"_

And it worked-- except she ran into Jonesy instead of me, and I just kept on running ahead without him. "Penny…!" I kept calling. I was gone within a split second.

"Ow…!" groaned Jonesy as he rubbed his head, "What's your problem?" he sneered.

"Funny… I should ask you the same." his stepsister said, "What's the rush for anyway?"

Jonesy couldn't talk now, "We gotta' find Mykan's dog… let me know if you've seen her." and he ran off. This made Courtney remember the dog that just tripped her up. _"So Mykan lost his dog, huh?"_ the thought, and then she figured maybe she could use this to her advantage.

She would find Penny, and blackmail me into taking her out… but first she had to find Penny.

…

Here, and there, all around the square, but Penny was refusing to give up until she found the man with balloons. Suddenly, there he was up ahead handing gout more balloons to the kids.

Penny moved right up the man's legs, and the man let out a huge sneeze. "Hey, pooch… go away! I'm allergic to dogs." but Penny wouldn't leave, not until she got a balloon for Emma…

The man sneezed again, and tried to move away, but Penny kept following him. Finally, one, a police-man came by, "Can you get her out of here, please!" the man begged, and he sneezed again.

Penny was just inches away from snagging a balloon string in her teeth, when she was taken away by the cop. "Gee… no collar?" the man said, "I think we better take you to the lost and found."

…

Jonesy and were still searching. "Penny…!" we didn't find her, but we did run into Wyatt, Serena, and Amelie who was on her break. "Mykan… what's the matter?" Serena asked.

I told them right away of how I let Jonesy walk Penny, "And he let her get away!"

"I did not…!" snapped Jonesy. "She slipped off while I wasn't looking."

Amelie motioned for us to calm down. "Stop it both of you… you are acting like… how do you say-- Boys with toys!"

I realized she was right, "Sorry, Jonesy I didn't mean to snap at you…" I said. "Look, you guys gotta' help us, I can't live without Penny. I just can't!"

Wyatt urged me to settle down, "Let's split up. We'll each take different sides of the streets." he suggested. We all agreed, and called, "BREAK…!" and we ran for it…

If we only had stayed another few seconds, for the cop who was holding Penny, on his way to the Lost and Found, just passed where we were.

Poor Penny, she was so close…! She just hoped little Emma was okay…

…

She wasn't… Little Emma had been crying non-stop for a whole hour now. The others were now all alone at the food-court as most of the people had left due to the annoyance of the baby's cry.

The guys tried to feed her, but it became obvious that Emma wasn't hungry at all. "Aww… come on, Emma, what's the matter?" Jen asked.

Jude rolled by, with cotton in his ears, "Man… is the mini-bra still at it?" he asked rhetorically. Nobody answered, but they just didn't know what was wrong.

That's when Emma saw the Balloon-Man pass by the way, but he was gone instantly, and she began to squeal and fuss some more. The others almost felt ready to snap. If only they knew…!


	4. Lost, Found, Then Lost Agian!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Courtney looked up and down all over the streets, "Where is that mutt?" she grunted. "Hey, Mutt… where are ya?"

That's when Courtney ran into Jen and the others, and yes, little Emma was still crying. "What's with her?" Courtney asked.

"Ugh… we don't know—but we're going to take her home. She could be just homesick." Jen answered.

"By the way…" Nikki asked, "You haven't seen Mykan's dog, have you?"

Courtney admitted she did about a while ago and was looking for him now. "That mutt is just the ticket I need to snag me a hunk of Mykan!" then she dashed off to search some more.

"Uh… what does she mean by that?" Caitlin asked.

Jen could tell what Courtney was up to, but right now she decided it was best to get the baby home. So Nikki decided to text me…

…

I began to ask some people if they had seen Penny, and even showed a picture of her that I carried around with me. Sadly, no one had seen her…

Then things got worse when my phone rang and I read Nikki's text. "Aw, no…!" Courtney was looking for Penny, and was planning to blackmail me into dating her. I had to find Penny before she did…!

…

Jude stayed behind to help us search, only the information he gave to the people, "A little dog… white and… what's that color that's not quite gold…?" and the places he searched; on the lampposts, in the mailboxes, and even in ladies' purses…

He was more lost than Penny was… up in his head that is.

…

Amelie, however, finally got a lead. She showed a picture of herself, me, and Penny on a picnic to the same police-man. "I brought that dog to the Lost and Found ten minutes ago."

Amelie grinned widely, _"Merci Bo coupe…_" and she quickly phoned me and the rest of the search-party. Unfortunately, Courtney heard all that, "Going for the kill…" she sniggered as she headed off to the Lost and Found to finally put her plan into action....

…

At the Lost and Found, Penny wouldn't stop barking, and she was annoying the receptionist. "Hey! Quiet already!" she snapped, but Penny didn't stop barking. She had to get out and find the Balloon man.

…

I met up with Amelie, we then met up with Wyatt and Serena, followed by Jude and Jonesy. Then we dashed to the Lost and Found, and we all collided into Courtney, and all fell off our feet and collapsed into a tangled pile.

It took us a few minutes to get straightened out. "Courtney! What are you doing here?" Jonesy asked, "And please don't say, _"I could ask you the same."_

"No need…" I cut in, "I know why you're hear, Courtney, and it's not gonna work!"

I got up and headed up the stairs, Country tried to follow me, but Amelie tripped her up. "I though I 'ad told you to stay away from my boyfriend!" she snapped.

"Back off, Frenchy…" protested Courtney, and they almost engaged onto a cat-fight in the street, when Jonesy and Jude held Courtney back, and Wyatt and Serena held Amelie back.

"Okay, break it up, you guys…!" snapped Wyatt.

"You… seriously need to chill, bra." added Jude.

The rage was interrupted when Penny ran out the open doors, with me chasing after her, "Penny…! Come back here! Where're ya goin'?"

"_Mykan!"_ Amelie and Courtney yelled at the same time, and the broke free from the others grips and began to chase after me. "Ahh! Here we go again…!" Serena sighed. Nevertheless, she and the others joined in the chase.

Penny had already gone far, and she finally saw the Balloon man. He had stopped to tie his shoes while weighing down all the balloons with his other shoe. As the man tied his shoes, he felt his nose twitch, and he sneezed again. Then he saw Penny…

"Go… away you mutt!" then he sneezed again, and, "My Balloons…!" all began to float up into the sky; _his sneezing caused him to release his foot holding down the strings._

Penny, thinking fast for a dog, leapt up onto a table, then the man's head, "Get off of me! Ah… Ah… CHOO…!"

Penny then leapt up and grabbed a string in between her teeth, and began to fly away with the balloons, and the man shaking his fist. "You stupid pooch! Come back with my balloons!"

But Penny would not let go…

…

The others caught up to me as I ran, "Mykan…" Jonesy panted, "What happened?"

I explained that after I collected Penny, she jumped out of my arms and ran down the street. "I think she's after something, but what?"

Jude suddenly stopped, "My guess is… THAT!" he cried as he pointed up at what looked like a dog dangling from a load of balloons. "PENNY…!" I shouted.

The crowds all gazed up and gasped. "_Mondure!"_ cried Amelie. "She will fall, _Non?"_

Some of the balloons started to fly away from Penny, causing her to slowly lose height, but the more balloons that left, the faster she fell, until she was dropping like a rock. "She's falling!" cried Wyatt.

"Hang on Penny…!" I called as I ran to try and catch her, but Courtney actually managed to run ahead of me, I was tired from running so much all day. She was still panning on catching her and forcing me into a date, that's why Amelie began to chase so maybe she could stop Courtney, she did, but the girls ended up crashing into me too, "Aw, man, not again!" I groaned.

Luckily, Jude was fast on his skateboard. "Hang on furry-dudette." Then he skated fast uphill on a stair-banister, bounced off a tent-roof, and caught Penny before she hit. The crowd went wild with cheers.

And I had never been so relived and thankful towards Jude. Courtney, however, was real ticked off. She had a chance and blew it, or maybe not, because Penny began to run off again. This was really starting to annoy us…

Where was she going now, and with a balloon…? We had to find out so we chased her again. Hopefully we'd finally catch her for good.


	5. Who's really Lost?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Penny made it to Jen's car where she was just about to pull out. Little Emma saw the balloon, and she finally stopped crying. "So that's what she was so upset about…" Jen said feeling a little stupid.

Nikki couldn't help but coo and flirt with the baby seeing how happy she was now. "What'cha got there, pookems… huh?"

The baby laughed.

Jonesy and I were so pooped from all the running we had done, but I was happy to know Penny was safe and she was back on her leash now. "Gee… Now I feel kinda' lost." I said. "All this time, Penny knew what was wrong with Emma, and we didn't."

Jonesy tried to ask for his pay for looking after Penny, but I still denied it, and the other's agreed with me. Even though letting Penny go helped us with Emma, he still didn't watch her, and that was what led to her escape. "Sorry Jonesy… you're still fired. Besides… I had to pay that guy for all the balloons Penny cost him so I can't pay you anyway."

Jonesy sighed, "Woof… Woof…!"

We all gazed down at her. Penny just slept like a log, for having run so much herself that day. She really was a smart dog… or at least smarter than we thought.

…

_**(Ending theme)**_

_-I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I… am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen. Life was sweet  
__Though we grew up way too fast,  
__Still, the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN"**_


End file.
